N'oublie Jamais
by Nynaeve A. Mandragoran
Summary: Thorïn est mort laissant sa veuve, Aria, désemparée. Le temps passe inexorablement et pourtant, Fili ne peut empêcher ses sentiments de refaire surface. Comment en aimer un autre quand son cœur appartient à un fantôme ?
1. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer

**N'oublie Jamais**

* * *

 **Fanfiction se situant « après les évènements du Hobbit »**

 **Son résumé :** Thorïn est mort laissant sa veuve, Aria, désemparée. Le temps passe inexorablement et pourtant, Fili ne peut empêcher ses sentiments de refaire surface. Comment en aimer un autre quand son cœur appartient à un fantôme ?

 **Rating :** Interdit aux moins de 12 ans.

 **Genre :** Romance/Family

 **Relectrice :** Les chapitres sont relus par **Lilou Black**.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et univers de base appartiennent à Tolkien, ses ayants droits et Peter Jackson. Les OC sont à moi.

* * *

 ** _... et pourtant je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._**

–

 **1**

–

— Arion, s'il te plait, laisse ton cousin tranquille, cria Aria au petit garçon qui était parti en courant vers la petite cabane qui précédait leur maison.

Malheureusement pour elle, son fils était à un âge ou écouter ce que lui disait sa mère ne semblait pas une priorité absolue. La jeune femme soupira tout en souriant légèrement. Cela faisait huit ans qu'elle l'avait mis au monde et pas un jour elle ne cessait de remercier Drakos et Eru de lui avoir offert une telle chance : celle d'être mère.

Cet enfant était aussi le seul souvenir qui lui restait de son amour, Thorïn. Penser à lui remuait toujours de désagréables souvenirs, notamment celui de sa mort. Elle l'avait tant aimé et l'aimait tellement encore aujourd'hui. Arion avait hérité de ses traits. Il avait les mêmes yeux que son père, les mêmes cheveux bruns. Cependant, bien qu'à moitié nain, il n'en n'avait pas la même stature. Le petit garçon promettait d'être bien plus grand que son père ou bien même que son cousin… Fili.

En y repensant, elle se rappela la direction qu'avait prise son fils et se hâta avant qu'il n'aille embêter son cousin pendant ses ablutions.

Quand elle arriva à la porte du petit cabanon, Aria vit qu'elle était entrouverte. Elle exhala un long soupir de lassitude en maudissant son chenapan de petit garçon. Puis elle entra et se figea sur place.

Fili était torse nu, ses cheveux blonds aux quelques nattes disparates relevés au sommet de son crâne. Il se passait un linge humide sur le torse tout en riant du babillage d'Arion. Il se retourna quand il entendit Aria avancer.

— Je suis désolée de te déranger, Fili, mais Arion n'aurait pas dû venir t'embêter, commença-t-elle en se dirigeant tout droit vers son fils qui ne semblait pas plus inquiet que cela.

Fili observa, un sourire en coin, la jeune femme qui semblait mal à l'aise.

— Laisse-le, Aria, répliqua ce dernier, il ne me dérange absolument pas.

— Tu es sûr, Fili, répondit-elle tandis que le nain s'essuyait avec une serviette.

— Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Se tournant vers Arion, la drakonnite vit que ce dernier regardait son cousin avec des yeux pleins d'adoration.

La jeune femme se sentit de trop et les laissa entre eux pour vaquer à ses propres occupations. Il lui restait à nettoyer la cuisine avant de commencer à préparer le repas du soir. Si son père pouvait la voir de là où il était, il devait être des plus déçus. La jeune princesse qu'elle était n'existait plus. Elle était devenue une simple habitante de la Terre du Milieu, une mère qui élevait seule son enfant… enfin seule, ce n'était pas réellement vrai. Elle avait Fili.

Quelque chose au fond de son ventre se réveilla mais elle s'efforça d'ignorer cette sensation qu'elle jugeait plus qu'inopportune. Ce n'était pas bien. Elle ne devait pas.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Erebor pour des contrées plus accueillantes, Fili l'avait suivie sans rechigner. Aria avait cru alors qu'après la naissance du bébé, il serait parti. Finalement, il ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis neuf ans, sauf une fois où il avait rendu visite à sa mère. Aria avait cru que le nain ne reviendrai jamais. Comment la sœur de Thorïn aurait-elle pu laisser partir le seul membre encore vivant de sa famille ? La jeune femme avait expressément demandé à Fili de ne pas parler d'Arion. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas son envie de préserver sa progéniture. Le petit Arion était le fils légitime de Thorïn, le dernier né de la digne lignée de Durïn.

Certes, mais il restait son enfant à elle, avant tout. Elle se devait de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Cependant, Fili était revenu au bout de quelques mois. Il avait couvert Aria et son cousin d'une multitude de cadeaux. A cette époque, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Tout semblait si différent… tout était différent. Ils vivaient tous les trois, comme un couple avec leur enfant, à la différence près qu'Arion n'appelait pas Fili, « papa » mais « Cousin Fili »… Pourtant c'était Fili qui l'aidait à élever son petit. C'était Fili, toujours, qui lui apprenait à devenir un homme digne et fort.

Trop préoccupée par ses pensés, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et…

— Surprise ! scanda la petite voix flûtée d'Arion qui se tenait derrière sa mère.

Aria en lâcha son plat qui alla s'écraser dans la cuvette en bois. Heureusement, il ne se brisa pas.

— Tu as fait peur à ta maman, bonhomme, dit Fili avant de s'assoir sur une chaise.

Le petit garçon observa d'un œil triste le visage de sa maman qui, il était vrai, avait pris une teinte cendrée.

— Désolé, maman, je voulais pas te faire peur.

Aria se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son fils.

— Ce n'est rien, mon chéri, et on ne dit pas « je voulais pas » mais « je ne voulais pas » — puis, avisant ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos— qu'as-tu donc pour moi, mon petit trésor ?

Le visage d'Arion s'éclaira à nouveau avant de tendre devant lui un beau bouquet de fleurs.

Aria ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air coquin du petit garçon. Ses yeux, du même bleu que ceux de son père, la dévisageaient en pétillant de malice. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle le prit dans bras et lui fit un énorme baiser sur la joue.

— Je t'aime, mon ange, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

Arion se mit à rougir furieusement et tenta de la repousser de ses deux petits bras.

— Pas devant cousin Fili, maman ! S'il te plait ! Je suis trop grand maintenant !

La jeune femme se mit à rire tout en se relevant et croisa, par inadvertance, le regard de Fili qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Cela la mit mal à l'aise. Elle savait ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Ce début de soirée se poursuivit comme à l'accoutumé. Le repas fut vite expédié et, une fois qu'Aria eut bordé Arion dans sa chambre, elle se hâta de terminer la vaisselle. Parfois, elle avait une furieuse envie d'utiliser sa magie mais elle s'en abstenait. Elle avait décidé d'avoir une vie normale. Pour elle, mais surtout aussi pour son fils. Pour le moment, Arion n'avait développé aucune aptitude des drakonnites mais ne semblait pas, non plus, plus proche du peuple de son père.

Quand elle eut terminé de tout essuyer, elle retira son tablier et sortit un moment dans le grand jardin entourant leur maison pour prendre un peu l'air.

La lune était levée et éclairait doucement la vallée. Aria avait décidé de vivre non loin de la Comté et des Montagnes Bleues et elle avait été subjuguée par cette forêt vierge de tout habitant. Elle vivait ici depuis neuf ans et s'y sentait réellement très bien. Ses montagnes du nord ne lui manquaient absolument plus.

— A quoi songes-tu, Aria ? demanda Fili qui s'était approché d'elle, une tasse de café à la main.

— A rien en particulier, répondit-elle en frissonnant.

Fili venait de passer sa longue natte rousse sur le côté gauche de son épaule pour caresser doucement son cou d'une main.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Comment avait-elle pu laissé passer ce genre de chose entre eux ? Elle en avait eu envie mais s'était tellement sentie honteuse après. Fili lui en avait beaucoup voulu ce jour-là. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Rien. C'était inévitable, cela devait arriver un jour et pourtant… pourtant, elle s'en voulait, se maudissait même de cette faiblesse qui la rendait si… humaine…

— Tu es vivante, Aria, souffla Fili au creux de son oreille, arrête de te fustiger pour ce qui arrive entre nous.

Depuis quand était-il capable de sonder ainsi son esprit ? A croire qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Furieuse contre lui et contre elle-même, elle repoussa rageusement sa main et entra en trombe dans la maison. Sans attendre qu'il la rejoigne, elle partit dans sa chambre et commença à se préparer pour la nuit. S'il pouvait rester où il était, songea-t-elle avec amertume et … une certaine angoisse.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Fili qui affichait une mine sombre et décidée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui et commença à se déshabiller devant la jeune femme.

— Je ne crois pas que tu devrais dormir ici, Fili, répliqua-t-elle avant de se lever du tabouret qui se trouvait devant sa coiffeuse.

— Reste où tu es, Aria, grogna-t-il.

Il semblait en colère.

— Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre, Fili, souffla nerveusement la jeune femme tandis que le nain terminait de retirer son pantalon pour se tenir à présent, totalement nu, devant elle. — Comment oses-tu …

— Ca suffit, Ariana, à chaque soir où je te rejoins, c'est le même couplet. Tu me fatigues, répondit Fili à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le petit qui dormait dans la chambre située au fond du couloir.

Cette fois-ci, Aria se leva avant de pousser le nain sans ménagement.

— Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle, de quel droit viens-tu imposer ta présence ici ? J'aime Thorïn et je n'aimerai jamais que lui ! Ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous faisons, est une trahison vis à vis de sa mémoire.

A ces mots, Fili sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il avait été patient avec elle, bien plus que n'importe qui ne l'aurait été, en fait, il le savait. Il était fou amoureux d'elle depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Pourtant, c'était son Oncle qui avait su capturer son cœur. Cela avait affligé Fili qui cependant avait tout gardé pour lui jusqu'au jour où il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait… Puis il y avait eu la guerre, son oncle et son frère bien aimés étaient morts… S'il n'avait pas eu Aria, il aurait fini par sombrer corps et âme. Rester auprès d'elle, dans un premier temps, avait été plus un devoir qu'une volonté propre, puis l'amour qu'il lui portait lui était revenu. Ce sentiment ne l'avait plus jamais quitté, au fil des années, pour se renforcer et à tel point que s'il ne tentait pas quelque chose avec elle, il serait devenu fou. Il avait même songé à séduire d'autre femmes. Pas forcément des naines mais… dès qu'il avait été près de coucher avec l'une d'entres elles, c'était Aria qui s'était imposée à ses yeux et avait envahi ses fantasmes les plus débridés. En plus d'être amoureux d'elle, il la désirait comme un dément.

La vie dans la vallée était devenue infernale, d'autant plus que Fili avait compris, sidéré, que la jeune femme nourrissait la même attirance que lui envers elle. Depuis lors, la tension sexuelle entre eux était devenue telle que leur relation s'était envenimée. Plus un jour ne se passait sans dispute. Fili avait alors compris pourquoi son oncle avait, à une époque, été si odieux avec elle. Comment vivre avec une personne que vous désiriez tant que si vous n'assouvissiez pas votre envie d'elle dans la minute, vous risquiez de devenir définitivement fou ? Le fait de savoir que c'était réciproque lui donna envie, plus d'une fois, de secouer Aria comme un prunier. Ou pire, de la porter sur son épaule et de la jeter dans la première grotte venue pour assouvir son désir d'elle sans aucun préambule. Mais il n'était pas un barbare ni un Orc.

Puis un jour, elle avait fini par succomber entre ses bras. Cette nuit là, il l'avait vécue comme un rêve presque irréel mais les pleurs et la mine dégoutée d'Aria, le lendemain matin, l'avait vite fait redescendre sur terre. Et depuis… c'était presque devenue le même rituel… elle se refusait à lui dans un premier temps et finissait pas céder ensuite. Parfois même, c'était elle qui lui sautait presque dessus pour combler ce besoin et ce vide qu'elle avait en elle.

Avec Aria, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, ce qui l'agaçait. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il dormait avec elle… trois mois de combat et aujourd'hui, il aspirait à quelque chose de plus calme. Il voulait une famille heureuse, une femme aimante et plusieurs enfants. Oui, il voulait voir une nouvelle fois le ventre d'Aria grossir, voir les courbes de la jeune femme, qu'il aimait tant, s'arrondir de ses œuvres à lui. Il rêvait de la voir grosse de son enfant.

— Fili, tu m'écoutes, s'écria Aria, à bout.

Le nain sortit de sa torpeur et avisa l'objet de ses désirs. Fronçant les sourcils, il avança vers elle, plus déterminé que jamais.

— Non, Aria, je ne t'écoute plus, tu racontes et ressasses toujours les mêmes inepties. Je te veux. Tu me veux, toi aussi, ne me dis pas le contraire, et mon Oncle est mort. Je suis certain qu'il serait enchanté de savoir que le nouvel homme de sa femme est son neveu et non un parfait étranger ou bien un de ces elfes de malheur.

La jeune femme allait protester mais Fili résolut de la faire taire de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : en l'embrassant. Bien vite, elle rendit les armes une nouvelle fois, avant de fondre dans ses bras. Il aimait la voir s'abandonner ainsi et, bien plus tard, ce n'est pas le prénom de son oncle qu'elle scanda quand l'orgasme la surprit mais bien le sien à lui, Fili. Il sut alors qu'ils avaient une chance tous les deux. Ce ne serait pas simple mais il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ça marche.

Et ce n'était pas son oncle qui lui en voudrait, quoiqu'en pense la jeune femme, il le savait bien.

Elle était à lui, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre pour toujours, il s'en faisait le serment.

À Suivre **  
**


	2. Après la Guerre

**N'oublie Jamais**

* * *

 **Fanfiction se situant « après les évènements du Hobbit »**

 **Son résumé :** Thorïn est mort laissant sa veuve, Aria, désemparée. Le temps passe inexorablement et pourtant, Fili ne peut empêcher ses sentiments de refaire surface. Comment en aimer un autre quand son cœur appartient à un fantôme ?

 **Rating :** Interdit aux moins de 12 ans.

 **Genre :** Romance/Family

 **Relectrice :** Les chapitres sont relus par **Lilou Black**.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et univers de base appartiennent à Tolkien, ses ayants droits et Peter Jackson. Les OC sont à moi.

* * *

 **Après la Guerre _  
_**

–

 **2**

–

Fili avait quitté depuis plusieurs jours la vallée où Aria, son fils Arion et lui-même avaient élu domicile. Il avait longuement hésité avant de partir mais Aria avait presque insisté pour qu'il y aille. Elle avait eu les arguments pour le faire plier : sa mère. Depuis la finalité de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, il n'était allé pas une seule fois voir sa pauvre mère. A cette pensée, il sentit son ventre se contracter. Dire qu'il n'appréhendait pas les retrouvailles avec cette dernière aurait été des plus faux. Il crevait de trouille.

Avisant les environs, le nain sut qu'il n'était plus très loin de l'entrée principale de la ville souterraine dans laquelle résidait sa mère, la princesse Dís. Les lieux, depuis, n'avaient guère changé. Même le petit port d'attache de la rivière du Rhûn était resté identique à son souvenir.

Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, il avança jusqu'à la grande porte en fer forgé qui restait fermée à tout temps. Les nains étaient méfiants. Il releva la tête pour voir un des gardes de la montagne, un nain en armure, s'avancer jusqu'au garde-fou en pierre.

— Qui va là ? cria-t-il en regardant à peine qui se trouvait en contrebas.

Habitué à ce genre d'accueil, Fili garda la tête relevée avant de s'annoncer.

— Je suis Fili, fils de Dís et neveu de Thorïn Oakenshield, hurla-t-il en retour.

Le garde mit un moment avant de comprendre et, quand il eut saisi enfin le nom de l'étranger qui se trouvait au pied de la montagne principale, il entra précipitamment dans la forteresse.

Fili dut patienter quelques minutes avant que la lourde porte ne s'ouvre enfin.

Entrant à l'intérieur, bien décidé à ne pas se montrer couard, le jeune prince nain se força à garder ses yeux fixés droit devant lui. Il savait que la compagnie de la garde des Montagnes Bleues le scrutait avec la plus grande surprise, pour ne pas dire avec stupeur.

Arrivé au bout de la grande allée menant à un gigantesque escalier de pierre, Fili grimpa les marches, le cœur battant. L'escalier était haut et, une fois arrivé sur la dernière marche, il entendit sur sa droite, une porte s'ouvrir avec grand fracas.

Son corps se figea, se préparant à l'assaut qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

— Fili ! entendit-il. Oh par Mahal, Fili est-ce bien toi ?!

Cette voix, il avait rêvé de l'entendre un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il avait quitté les Montagnes Bleues avec son frère bien-aimé. Tandis qu'ils suivaient leur oncle dans son fameux périple, il s'était toujours imaginé — quand ils auraient reconquis Erebor — l'accueillant avec le plus beau et le plus charmeur des sourires. Un de ceux qui lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Que lui aussi était devenu un nain valeureux, un futur roi, sans doute.

Mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement… Il n'était ni un nain valeureux, ni un futur roi… Juste un simple rescapé… Le dernier de sa famille.

— Bonjour maman, fut tout ce qu'il put dire à la femme d'un certain âge qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui, le regardant comme s'il était un mirage.

Dís n'en revenait pas. On lui avait bien assuré que son fils aîné était en vie, qu'il avait survécu mais elle n'avait pas voulu prêter foi à ce que Gloïn, Balïn et Dwalïn lui avaient assuré à maintes reprises. Pourtant, il se tenait là, devant elle, en chair et en os. _Merci Mahal pour ce miracle_ , songea-t-elle, les larmes débordant de ses yeux bleus. Les mêmes que ceux de Thorïn, son frère.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à ta pauvre mère après plus de huit ans d'absence, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Fili, baissa les yeux, honteux.

— Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé… Je… Je ne pouvais pas…

Il se sentait tellement mal, encore aujourd'hui, à cause des horreurs du passé, de son passé, qu'il arrivait à peine à se regarder en face sans défaillir de dégoût. Il aurait dû pouvoir protéger son oncle et son frère. Il aurait dû mais son cœur avait frémi pour la sécurité d'Aria. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à regretter les choix qu'il avait fait à cette époque.

Observant sa mère du coin de l'œil, il vit que les ans et les deuils répétés l'avaient prématurément vieillie. Ses beaux cheveux bruns, relevés en une coiffure élaborée, étaient striées de mèches blanches, tout comme sa superbe barbe. Sa peau, encore lisse au jour de leur départ, était maintenant parcheminée de fines rides. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur éclat d'antan et sa bouche semblait avoir oublié la douceur d'un rire.

Ni tenant plus, Dís finit par enlacer son fils dans une étreinte forte et toute maternelle.

— Oh Fili, je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, j'ai bien cru, pour un temps, vous avoir tous perdus. Les autres membres de votre compagnie m'avaient bien dit que tu étais toujours en vie… Mais… Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié puisque tu ne me revenais pas.

Se séparant d'elle, le jeune nain exhala un long soupir. Comment expliquer à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas pu abandonner l'épouse de son oncle ? Aria lui avait intimé l'ordre de ne pas révéler à sa mère l'existence du fils de Thorïn. Scrutant le visage maternel tant aimé, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir cette promesse. Cependant, il se jura de faire garder le secret à sa mère. Une fois qu'il lui aurait tout expliqué, elle comprendrait.

Dís finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. En cet instant, les paroles étaient superflues. Toutefois, rester dans le hall de la forteresse n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour des retrouvailles.

Elle l'emmena donc dans ses appartements, un étage plus haut. Au delà de ces murs se trouvait la ville fortifiée des nains. Il y en avait plusieurs car les Montagnes Bleues étaient une chaine assez vaste et luxuriante, tant au niveau de ses minerais que de ses trésors. Il fut un temps où son frère et lui passaient la majeure partie de leur journée avec les mineurs dans l'espoir de leur chaparder deux, trois pierres qu'ils offraient ensuite à leur mère, tout contents de leurs trouvailles.

Revenant au présent, Fili prit place sur une chaise en bois tandis que sa mère avançait son fauteuil pour être plus près de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux, ne pouvant croire à la réalité de ce qu'elle vivait.

— C'est vraiment toi, mon enfant, souffla-t-elle, son regard s'éclairant comme une chandelle que l'on allume.

— Oui maman, c'est bien moi.

Il savait que le temps des questions était venu. Qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait y échapper. Il le lui devait bien, après toutes ces années.

— Pourquoi ? fut tout ce que Dís lui demanda.

Pourtant, ce « pourquoi » était loin d'être dénué de sens. Il enfermait avec lui une multitudes de questions muettes.

— J'aimerais te dire, commença-t-il, que c'est sans doute parce que j'ai été lâche et que j'ai eu peur de revenir seul alors que mon frère et mon oncle ont été inhumés à Erebor mais…

— Tu n'es pas lâche, Fili, coupa Dís. Je n'ai jamais cru cela de toi et ne le croirai jamais. Je ne t'aurais pas accusé non plus de quoique ce soit si c'est pour cela que tu as mis tant de temps à revenir.

Fili secoua la tête.

— Non maman. Oui, j'avais peur de ta réaction, quel fils ne l'aurait pas mais… Non. Si je ne suis pas revenu immédiatement, c'est aussi pour respecter les dernières paroles de mon oncle.

Relevant la tête, il vit que sa mère l'observait sans le quitter des yeux.

— Quelles étaient-elles ? demanda Dís d'une voix douce.

— Prendre soin de son épouse et de leur enfant à naître.

Dís, pencha la tête un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

— Je sais tout cela, mon fils, mais… J'ai cru comprendre aussi que cette femme avait menti quant à la venue d'un potentiel héritier.

Fili, s'était figé quand sa mère avait appelé Aria « cette femme ». Il ne savait pas comment sa mère avait pris la nouvelle concernant le mariage de son frère ni si elle l'avait accepté, connaissant la nature de la jeune femme.

— Mon oncle l'aimait, répondit-il simplement.

Il vit alors les larmes couler librement sur le visage de sa mère et il s'empressa de prendre un mouchoir pour le lui tendre.

— J'ai tant perdu, Fili, renifla-t-elle. D'abord mon grand-père, puis un de mes frères aînés, et mon père… Sans compter mon tendre époux. Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'aie pas souhaité que mon seul et unique frère prenne femme. Une naine qui le rendrait heureux et qui le détournerait de sa froide vengeance. J'ai toujours su que cela finirait mal mais… il était si têtu ! — Elle s'essuya les joues avant de continuer : Je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'un être dont il abhorrait la race plus que tout. Savoir que ces dragons peuvent avoir une apparence humaine me sidère. Que son cœur se soit ouvert à cette créature m'a terriblement choquée.

Le jeune nain, baissa les yeux un instant, encaissant de plein fouet le chagrin évident de sa mère. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle prendrait si mal la nature exacte d'Aria mais… Elle ne la connaissait pas, ce qui pouvait expliquer son ressentiment à son égard. Qu'avait-elle pensé en apprenant que son plus jeune fils s'était amouraché d'une elfe ? Étrangement et pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

— Elle s'appelle Ariana, maman, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Elle est loin d'être une créature sans scrupule, bien au contraire. Elle nous a largement aidés et sauvés plus d'une fois.

Sa mère se moucha avant d'afficher une moue dubitative.

— Si vraiment cette Aria était si forte et altruiste que cela, pourquoi a-t-elle laissé mourir mon fils et mon frère ? Elle avait le pouvoir de vous sauver tous, si ce que Dwalïn et Gloïn m'ont dit sur elle est vrai.

Fili ne s'était pas attendu à vivre un procès d'intention concernant Aria. Replonger dans le passé lui était atroce mais sa mère méritait des réponses. Aria méritait aussi qu'on prenne sa défense.

— A cette époque, le fils du roi des elfes sylvestres avait annihilé ses pouvoirs en lui mettant un collier magique autour du cou, lorsqu'elle était évanouie.

— Je vois, marmonna sa mère, de mauvaise foi.

— Non maman, c'est vrai. Malgré tout et malgré sa faiblesse, Aria s'est jetée à corps perdu dans la bataille qui faisait rage mais ni elle ni moi n'avons rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui est arrivé.

Dís hocha doucement la tête.

— J'aurais aimé que cette femme, cette Aria, vienne me voir. J'aurais aimé connaitre l'épouse de mon frère. Comment est-elle ? voulut savoir Dís d'une voix qui apprit à Fili qu'elle n'était plus sur la défensive mais simplement curieuse.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise et revit dans sa tête le visage de celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

— Aria est un petit bout de femme très têtue et incroyablement forte. Elle n'est pas plus grande que mon oncle ou moi-même. Ses cheveux sont très longs, presque rouges et totalement frisés. Elle a une sacrée crinière de feu. Sa carrure pourrait se rapprocher de nos femmes mais elle a la taille un peu plus fine.

— A-t-elle de la barbe ? demanda Dís, tout en caressant la sienne.

Fili vit que sa mère la portait plus courte que dans son souvenir. Hormis deux petites tresses qui étaient relevées et attachées de chaque côté de son visage ; cette dernière était, comme ses cheveux striée de fils blancs. Bien qu'accusant son âge, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Sa mère restait une très belle femme naine.

— Non, elle n'en a pas, reprit-il. Sans doute le seul défaut discutable de sa personne mais… J'avoue que l'on oublie vite ce détail quand on la connait.

Dís, en observant son fils lui parler de cette femme, comprit qu'il semblait s'être beaucoup attaché à elle. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait mis autant de temps à lui revenir. Le cœur des nains était aussi dur que de la pierre. Ils tombaient rarement amoureux ou bien difficilement. Très certainement aussi à cause du peu de femmes que comptait leur peuple. Il n'était pas rare qu'un nain tombe amoureux d'une naine déjà prise. Comprendre que son fils s'était sans doute entiché de cette Aria, ne l'en étonna qu'à moitié. Dís mourrait d'envie de rencontrer cette personne qui avait su non pas capturer le cœur de son frère uniquement mais aussi celui de son fils aîné.

— Tu parles d'elle comme si tu l'aimais, dit-elle de but en blanc pour en avoir le cœur net.

Le regard de Fili se fit plus doux et plus éperdu que jamais.

— C'est vrai, je l'aime mais… Ce n'est pas réciproque. Aria continue d'aimer et de vénérer mon oncle .

Dís aurait aimé dire qu'Aria était une idiote, elle avait un nain en or qui lui était dévoué et pourtant… Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car elle-même n'aurait remplacé son défunt époux pour rien au monde. Elle la comprenait et regretta encore plus de ne pas la connaitre.

— Tu devrais l'oublier, Fili, répondit-elle. Il y a quelques naines qui ont attendu ton retour avec impatience. Tu ne le sais pas mais tu es parti en laissant quelques cœurs à l'abandon, par ici.

Savoir cela fit sourire Fili de toutes ses dents. Être apprécié, au delà d'une simple amitié, était toujours plaisant. Mais avant de parler badinage, il fallait qu'il dise à sa mère une chose essentielle. Il avait conscience que ce serait rompre une promesse importante mais il le devait.

 _Pardonne-moi, Aria, mais je ne peux pas le lui cacher,_ pensa-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade quand il extirpa le médaillon qu'il avait lui même confectionné, il y a quelques mois. Il le tendit à sa mère qui le regarda, sans comprendre.

— Ouvre-le, lui dit-il.

Elle était perplexe.

Dís fit ce que son fils lui demandait et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la miniature qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Devant ses yeux était dessiné le visage d'un petit garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de son défunt frère, Thorïn.

— Qui est-ce, Fili ?

— C'est moi qui ait dessiné ce portrait. Il s'agit d'Arion… Mon cousin.

Sa mère cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les reposer une nouvelle fois sur le dessin de ce petit garçon qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Thorïn quand il était plus jeune.

— Comment est-ce possible ? voulut-elle savoir.

— C'est simple, maman, commença Fili, en se levant de son siège. Aria n'a jamais menti à mon oncle mais à Daïn. Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant grandisse dans un tombeau…

— Un tombeau ?

Fili, qui avait tourné le dos à sa mère, fit demi-tour avant de poser ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise.

— Si tu avais vu Erebor, tu aurais pris peur. L'intérieur était jonché de cadavres, l'air était malsain et une magie ancienne imprégnait la cité, rendant mon oncle totalement fou. Il n'était plus lui-même. Aria n'a pas voulu que son enfant en soit lui aussi une victime, et moi, je ne voulais pas d'un royaume mortuaire. C'était la folie de Thorïn, pas la mienne.

Dís porta la main à son cœur. Elle avait su que tout cela finirait mal. Cependant, une joie toute nouvelle se faufila en elle, comme un baume apaisant ses trop grands malheurs.

— J'ai un neveu, murmura-t-elle tout en souriant, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Fili.

— Oui, c'est un sacré petit garnement, d'ailleurs.

— J'aimerais tant le rencontrer.

Fili se promit qu'il le ferait un jour, qu'il emmènerait, de gré ou de force — mais il espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là — Aria et son fils auprès de sa mère.

— Un jour maman, je te le promets. Mais… S'il te plait, ne parle pas de l'existence d'Arion à qui que ce soit. C'est important pour moi.

Dís hocha la tête. Ce serait dur de ne pas annoncer une si bonne nouvelle mais si son unique enfant le lui demandait, alors oui, elle ferait cet effort.

Puis Fili et sa mère discutèrent de tout et de rien, et, le soir venu, un grand banquet fut donné en l'honneur du retour de ce dernier. Le jeune nain revit avec grand plaisir ce cher Gloïn qui était accompagné de sa femme et de son fils Gimli. L'occasion pour eux de se défaire de certains souvenirs et d'en évoquer d'autres un peu plus joyeux. On demanda des nouvelles d'Aria. Fili leur parla brièvement d'elle, sans entrer dans les détails. Puis, vers la fin de soirée, il revit une vieille connaissance qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis le jour de son départ.

— Danli ! s'exclama-t-il, en avisant une naine d'une certaine corpulence, habillée richement et dont la coiffure aussi compliquée que splendide mettait en valeur une barbe fournie et tout aussi bien décorée.

Fili dut reconnaitre qu'elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle était aussi blonde qu'Aria était rousse et elle le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles… Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que la Drakonnite le regarde, un jour, ainsi. Sa mère lui avait dit de vivre sa vie et de ne pas courir après des chimères. Peut-être que Danli serait la réponse à ses prières et qu'elle le détournerait d'un amour à sens unique ?

— Fili, minauda-t-elle, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ici ?

— Moi non plus, belle Danli, lança-t-il, bien décidé à la charmer.

Cela fit rougir la naine et Fili lui envoya un sourire coquin. Celui qu'il réservait à ses proies quand il était bien décidé à les séduire pour les mettre ensuite dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais couché avec des innocentes. Les naines avec qui il avait eu des aventures — et elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses que cela — étaient toujours veuves ou bien en recherche de distraction après un mariage décevant.

Danli et lui avaient déjà été amants autrefois. Il ne lui avait rien juré et elle n'attendait rien de lui, hormis quelques plaisirs volés ici et là.

Le nain passa le reste de la soirée avec elle, bien décidé à exorciser l'attraction qu'Aria exerçait encore sur lui.

oO§Oo

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois.

Dís se réjouissait du retour de son fils. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ce dernier perdit peu à peu de sa bonne humeur et de son entrain. Cela lui fit mal de l'admettre mais il dépérissait à vu d'œil, son humeur étant de plus en plus taciturne.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'être devineresse ou apothicaire pour comprendre que son fils se morfondait d'amour pour la femme de son frère. Cette Aria devait avoir de bien grands pouvoirs pour exercer une telle attraction sur les mâles de la prestigieuse lignée de Durïn.

Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout cela. Forte de cette idée, elle partit à la recherche de son fils qu'elle découvrit accoudé à la balustrade d'une des terrasses surplombant l'allée menant aux échoppes de la ville souterraine.

— Penses-tu rester définitivement avec nous, mon fils ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, oui, je resterais, répondit-il d'une voix morne et sans entrain.

Dís poussa un long soupir et mit les deux mains sur ses hanches rebondies.

— Alors je souhaite que tu fasses tes affaires dans l'heure.

Son fils se retourna brutalement, les yeux écarquillés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

— J'ai dit que je veux que tu partes, Fili.

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Pourquoi sa mère voulait-elle qu'il s'en aille ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

— Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que tu serais heureuse de me voir rester auprès de toi.

Dís pencha un peu la tête tout en le fixant.

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais pas au détriment de ton bonheur, Fili. Je vois bien que plus les jours passent et plus tu dépéris. Tu l'aimes, j'aurais du mieux le comprendre.

Le nain leva la tête vers le ciel.

— J'ai tout fait pour l'oublier mais… Ça ne marche pas.

— Ça ne marche jamais, mon enfant. Quand le cœur d'un nain est épris, il l'est jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à la poussière.

Dís s'approcha de Fili et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

— Tu vas devoir livrer une nouvelle bataille pour gagner le cœur de cette femme, mon fils. Ne baisses pas les bras. Je suis certaine que vous pouvez vous faire mutuellement du bien. La tâche sera ardue, bien plus que cette aventure qui vous a conduits loin de moi pour Erebor, ton frère et toi.

C'était exactement ce que Fili avait rêvé d'entendre sans vraiment le savoir. Eperdu de reconnaissance envers cette femme exceptionnelle qu'était sa mère, il lui retourna son étreinte. Il était le fils le plus chanceux de la Terre du Milieu.

Avant de partir, Dís donna à Fili quelques cadeaux pour ce neveu qu'elle rêvait de connaitre — le médaillon que son fils lui avait donné reposait sagement au creux de sa gorge — puis quelques bijoux pour sa belle-sœur, peut-être un jour sa belle-fille. Cela aurait pu en choquer certains qu'elle pense ainsi, mais Dís se jura de prier Mahal et Durïn pour que cela devienne réalité. Elle rêvait déjà de ce jour où son fils reviendrait accompagné d'Aria, de son neveu et, elle l'espérait de tout cœur, de ses futurs petits enfants.

Enfin, Fili fit ses adieux à sa mère, à ses amis et aux Montagnes Bleues. Il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait un jour. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur mais en attendant, il devait accomplir cette mission qui n'avait que trop attendu. Il avait laissé assez de temps à Aria pour faire son deuil. Elle était jeune, il savait aussi qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il n'avait pas oublié que, lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle lui envoyait de longs regards empreints de désir latent.

Fili ne vit pas les journées passer, bien décidé à rentrer au plus vite. Il était resté chez sa mère plus de quatre mois. C'était trop pour lui et il espérait bien qu'Aria n'accueillerait pas son retour trop froidement. Il avait bien compris qu'elle avait cru ne jamais le revoir. Cela l'avait, sur le coup, dévasté puis il avait tenté de l'occulter.

Il arriva au dixième jour, en fin de journée, devant la petite forêt qui gardait la vallée sur laquelle ils avaient construit leur foyer. Quand il fut à mi-parcours et qu'il vit au loin, la maison se dessiner, il se sentit heureux et enfin chez lui. Un sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur l'assaillit, lui faisant comprendre que sa vie avait toujours été ici depuis qu'Aria et lui avaient choisi cet endroit pour y vivre.

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit son cousin babiller joyeusement avec la jeune femme, en même temps que le caquètement d'une poule. Ils arrivaient de la petite grange qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se retourna pour les regarder tous les deux. Arion en lâcha la poule qu'il tenait entre les mains, son visage exprimant l'incrédulité, puis une joie débordante.

— Cousin Fili ! hurla-t-il d'une voix suraigüe avant de se jeter sur lui.

Fili lâcha prestement ses deux énormes sacs, avant de le prendre à bout de bras pour le porter dans les airs, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du petit garçon.

— Comment va mon cousin préféré ? s'écria-t-il, fou de joie lui aussi de revoir ce petit bonhomme qui lui avait tant manqué.

— Tu m'as trop manqué, cousin Fili, répondit-il en riant de bonheur. Tu m'as rapporté des cadeaux, dis ?

Le nain, reposa son cousin sur la terre ferme avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Tout plein, bonhomme. Maintenant, ramasse ta poule qui court dans tous les sens, et amène-la dans la cuisine.

Arion ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et claqua la porte derrière lui dans son entrain.

Fili put enfin poser son regard sur Aria. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas bougé non plus, le fixant comme s'il était un revenant, les yeux agrandis de surprise, la bouche pincée.

— Tu es vraiment revenu ? demanda-t-elle sourdement.

Il secoua doucement la tête avant de l'aviser tendrement.

— En doutais-tu vraiment, Aria ?

Elle le surprit alors en se jetant dans ses bras avec un profond gémissement. Tétanisé, Fili mit un moment à lui rendre son étreinte. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne s'était attendu à un pareil accueil de sa part.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi quelques minutes puis elle se détacha de lui et essuya ses larmes de joie.

— Sois le bienvenue chez toi, Fili.

Ils s'observèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne rentre à son tour dans leur maison. _Leur_ maison… Fili sut alors qu'il était temps de changer les choses. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, et si Aria en doutait encore, ce serait à lui de lui prouver qu'ils se méritaient l'un et l'autre.

Ce voyage lui avait permis de voir là où était vraiment sa place et de comprendre qu'il avait déjà acquis une famille. _Sa_ famille, et à cette pensée, le cœur de Fili déborda de bonheur.

À Suivre **  
**


End file.
